


An Experience

by lelepandewritium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, Demon Zoro, Fusion, Gem Fusion, It's an experience, M/M, Zoro is a demon, they each have a different personality bro, three heads and six arms shebang, without the gem, zolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy convinces Zoro to dance with him, and at a certain point, things start getting a little weird. It’s a good weird though. It makes for a great experience and some fun reactions from the rest of the crew.</p><p>So this fic includes Demon!Zoro in it, and he and Luffy fuse. Steven Universe style! This fic will consist of multiple chapters with each one being a crew members reaction to their fusion, Zolu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baratiepromise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baratiepromise).



> YO HELLO
> 
> ANOTHER MULTI CHAPTER ZOLU FIC MHM
> 
> GO ME
> 
> ANYWAYS, THIS IS ALSO FOR SOMEONE BECAUSE THEY ARE GREAT AND DRAW AMAZING THINGS THAT GIVE ME INSPIRATION.
> 
> IF YA'LL DON'T KNOW BARATIEPROMISE OR HAVE NEVER CHECKED OUT THEIR STUFF
> 
> GO DO IT NOW
> 
> ON TUMBLR
> 
> SO WORTH IT
> 
> THEY ALSO DREW ZOLU AND YOU GOTTA SEE IT IT'S SO GREAT

Brook was playing an upbeat, slow tune on his violin.

The music easily carried throughout the entire ship, soothing and brightening up every one of it’s passengers.

Some hummed along with the music under their breath, while others just sat and listened appreciatively.

There was one, however, that danced.

Luffy swung his hips playfully, spinning around in circles and flailing his arms around, not caring that his steps were off beat and messy.

The only problem was, he didn’t have anyone to dance with. And that was just unacceptable!

Pouting, Luffy paused with his dancing, tapping his foot as he thought about who he should get to dance with him.

Usopp? 

No, he said earlier that he was going to work on a new slingshot.

Nami?

………...No.

Robin!

Oh, wait, she was spending time with Franky, so she couldn’t dance with him.

That also cut Franky out. Too bad, he was fun to dance with. He always made him laugh!

Maybe Sanji?

Gasp! Wait! Sanji was cooking lunch! He couldn’t bother him now!

Suddenly, a loud snore tore through the ship, causing him to startle and jump.

Oh.

Zoro!

He could dance with Zoro!

Smiling to himself, Luffy sprinted off to look for his swordsman, the bounce back in his steps.

Turning a corner, Luffy sprinted over to a napping Zoro, immediately throwing himself at the swordsman and landing on the man’s lap with an excited yell of “ZORO!”

Zoro’s eyes burst open, a pained howl escaping him as he curled into himself, curling around Luffy in the process.

A groan slipped past Zoro’s lips, clutching at Luffy’s waist since he couldn’t exactly clutch the pained part of his body.

Luffy was still currently SITTING ON IT. 

Lifting his heads’ up (whoa when did he let his extra pieces out? Must have been when Luffy landed on him) he glared at Luffy. Well, at least his main head glared. His left head stared at Luffy with a wobbly lip and wide eyes, obviously still not over the pain. His right head stared at Luffy with betrayal clearly written in his eyes. Those were his manly bits Luffy almost crushed!

Luffy only beamed, his eyes flicking to each head individually.

“Shishishi! Sorry Zoro! I was so excited! Anyways! Come dance with me Zorooooooo!”

Another groan slipped out of Zoro, this time in frustration. Left seemed to find interest in this topic while Right just shouted “DANCE?!?” in disgust.

“Luffy! Was this really all you woke me up for? Because you wanted to dance?”

“Yup! Now come on get up!”

Luffy hopped up from Zoro’s lap, grabbing two of Zoro’s arms and tugging him up onto his feet easily. 

Sighing in defeat, Zoro allowed himself to be picked up and pulled closer to Luffy. He didn’t...particularly mind dancing with Luffy. It was just...embarrassing. 

Zoro shrugged off his hesitance and grabbed both of Luffy’s hands with his central ones, linking their fingers together almost immediately. His upper hands rest themselves on Luffy’s shoulders, though not before brushing affectionately against Luffy’s cheeks. Finally, his lower hands settled snugly against Luffy’s hips, squeezing playfully. 

“Fine, whatever my captain wants.”

Luffy laughed, beaming up at Zoro and wiggling with the intense satisfaction he felt at getting his swordsman to dance with him. And completely as himself too!

It didn’t take long for them to clumsily start spinning around the deck, and Zoro couldn’t help but feel an intense relief that no one else was there to witness this ridiculousness.

The two quickly got into their dancing, laughter spilling from them as their movements got more and more ridiculous.

They shimmied and spun each other around, sliding through each others legs and throwing each other into the air, only to be caught once they came back down.

They hardly even registered the music anymore, deciding to just do their own things now and go with their flow.

It was in one occurrence, when Zoro threw Luffy into the air, only to catch him and spin him around, that things got a little weird.

They were laughing like normal, but instead of setting Luffy back down, Zoro hugged him closer, all 6 arms securely around his precious bundle, and his main head resting their foreheads together.

Luffy snorted, hugging Zoro back around his neck and laughing, throwing his head back in his joy.

Then, it just happened.

They seemed to lose their forms, their laughter still echoing around them. A bright light flashed, something...morphing together within it.

A few seconds later, a new form, looking mostly like Luffy, except taller and with six arms, came tumbling out.

The figure landed on the floor in a heap, laughing to himself as he stood up, unsteadily at first, but quickly getting his feet back underneath him

Looking down at himself, he smirked at what he saw.

Tan skin, Luffy’s...his, ‘X’ scar and Zor- his scar that he got from Mihawk. His...six arms. His red vest, cutting off at his waist. His blue shorts and yellow sash around his hips. His sandals that have leather wrapping around to just below his knees. 

He was...himself. He was Luffy. He was Zoro. He was both. He wasn’t one person, and he wasn’t two. Not really anyways.

He was just...him.

Zo...lu.

Zolu.

Zolu!

Yeah, that was him!

He was Zolu!

Smiling to himself, he raised one of his hands, feeling his slightly more angular face. It wasn’t as round and...smooth as Luffy’s. And it wasn’t as edged and hard as Zoro’s.

Moving his hand, he felt at the scar just underneath his left eye, the one he couldn’t see out of. From that scar, he also felt the vertical one, running a finger gently along it until he felt the end.

This must have really hurt.

Did...it?

It did.

But it’s okay. He’s...still strong.

He still got stronger.

He’s alright.

Smiling, he moved and felt along his left ear, the familiar tinkling of the 3 golden tear drop earrings causing a warmth to fill up his chest.

But then…

Lifting up a right hand, he felt along his right ear, finding another 3 golden earring's there as well.

That...was that right? 

It...it felt...right. He felt balanced. He felt...complete.

Grinning to himself, he couldn’t help but feel intensely smug at how...perfect he was.

He was right. He was whole. He was...Zolu.

Laughing to himself, he discovered that his voice was slightly deeper. It sounded like it echoed a bit, like a mix between two voices, but to him it was just one.

It was...his voice. One voice. And also two. 

Smiling, he spun around, continuing to dance.

He radiated grace, something Luffy didn’t have unless he fought, and something Zoro never bothered to show. 

He spun and weaved, stomped and clapped.

He danced.

And he sung.


	2. Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weep
> 
> Here's the next chapter
> 
> It's a tiny bit longer.
> 
> And by a tiny bit longer I literally mean a tiny bit.
> 
> But I finished it so!
> 
> WOOP
> 
> I ALMOST GAVE UP BRO
> 
> anywho, hope you enjoy it!

It didn’t take very long for Zolu to lose interest in his dancing. It was fun but...also lonely.

He...know he was an embodiment of two people. Of Zoro and Luffy’s relationship. Their care and love.

But he was just one being and...dancing alone wasn’t very entertaining.

Shrugging the feeling off, Zolu smiled and began to wander the ship. Maybe he could go and bother someone. Oh, well, in that case, he should just go and introduce himself to the crew!

Grinning, Zolu decided to head towards the kitchen, where Sanji was cooking and prepping for their next meal. 

The cook shouldn’t mind his presence too much…

Without much warning, Zolu burst through the kitchens door, startling Sanji and almost causing him to drop a bowl of soup to the floor.

“Cook!”

Quickly striding over to Sanji, Zolu smirked at him, radiating a type of smugness that said ‘Look at me! I’m perfect!’

“Hi!”

Sanji scowled and looked up at...Luffy?

Taller...Luffy?

Sanji blinked, his anger slipping away from him as it was replaced with an intense confusion.

“Uh…”

This...Luffy was as tall as him? But he was always so short and he...was wearing Zoro’s earrings. Extra ones too. And he...had Zoro’s eye and chest scar? His clothes were shorter? His sandals...boots? 

Wait.

Wait.

One.

Two.

Three…

He has six arms?!?

“.................Luffy?”

Zolu laughed, the slightly deeper tone to it making Sanji jump and actually drop the bowl he was holding. Before it could crash to the floor however, one of Zolu’s lower hands shot out and caught it, depositing it safely back in Sanji’s waiting hands.

“Shihahaha! Be careful cook! Don’t wanna drop this! It looks good.” Zolu smiled at Sanji, shaking his head slowly at the name.

“No, I’m not Luffy. Well- I kind of am, but also not. Like, I’m also kinda Zoro but also not. I’m Zolu! I...I am them but I’m me too.”

Zolu patted at himself, smirk returning.

“I feel great too! It’s amazing being me! I think I’m going to stay like this for a while.”

Sanji couldn’t help but blink at this...Zolu. He was...Luffy and Zoro? How does that even make sense? That makes NO SENSE. Two people can’t just combine together!

Closing his eyes, Sanji set the bowl of soup down on the table and lifted his hands up to rub at his eyes. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe he was just really tired. 

Opening his eyes again, Sanji groaned as the taller Luffy like figure was still standing there with an air of smugness that was annoying the hell out of him.

Whatever.

Okay.

So they combined together.

It’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever seen.

…………………………………..

Okay so it’s the weirdest thing he’s ever seen, so what?

Sighing, Sanji turned to the soup that was still in the process of cooking and lowered the heat so that nothing would burn while he was in the middle of dealing with this...Zolu.

Once he was done adjusting the temperature, Sanji turned to look at Zolu again, who had surprisingly stayed quiet until he was done.

Which...was weird for Luffy. That was more something Zoro would do, not that the moss head ever came into the kitchen to talk to him. 

Like he’d let the shitty swordsman step foot into his kitchen while he was cooking anyways!

So then, Sanji supposed that this Zolu really WAS...Zoro and Luffy. A combination of them anyways.

Plus, this one called him cook. Not shitty cook, not dumbass cook, just cook. 

And he didn’t appear to be trying to steal anything.

Damn, Sanji already preferred this Zolu over both of those idiots. 

Squinting at Zolu, Sanji reached out to poke and prod at him, lifting up the extra arms and feeling if they were actually real.

Zolu let him prod at him, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at being manhandled this way and that, but he let his cook do as he wanted. This was an introduction of course, and he needed Sanji to believe he was...him. Them. 

Once Sanji was satisfied with his investigation, he stepped back and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag from it and sighing. Looking back up at Zolu, he raised an eyebrow, shifting his weight onto one leg.

“So...can you still stretch?”

Zolu blinked, tilting his head as he wondered about that himself. Hmmm, he probably could.

Lifting an upper and lower arm up, he linked his fingers together and pulled the top one down, watching as it stretched lower than it should have been able to.

Letting go, he allowed his arms to snap back up into their proper positions, lifting his upper and lower arms into flexing positions and his central arms into peace signs, smirking broadly.

“Yup! Still got my gomu gomu powers!”

Sanji pursed his lips, trying not to snort at the ridiculous pose Zolu was making. Yup, Luffy was definitely in there. 

“I suppose so Luf- Zolu.”

Sanji glanced down, furrowing his brows slightly when he noticed something important missing.

“Uh, Zolu, what about your swords? Where are they?”

Zolu looked at Sanji in confusion before glancing down to his right hip, humming at noticing the absence of Zoro’s three swords.

Frowning, he tilted his head and closed his eyes, holding both of his central hands out and away from his body. It only took a few seconds for a bright light to appear around them, slowly stretching itself vertically until the silhouette of a sword was cupped around each hand. As soon as Zolu’s eyes snapped open, the two swords gained a physical form, immediately getting grabbed firmly within his hands. 

These two swords weren’t Wado, Kitetsu or Shusui though. 

They...looked like a combination of all three.

The two swords were identical to each other. The hilt of the swords belonged to Wado. Then the scabbards themselves were red, like Kitetsu. But on them were Shusui’s pink circles.

Zolu looked at them curiously, apparently pleased with them since he grinned and lowered his arms, letting the weapons pop out of existence with a quick flash of light.

“There are my swords! I just have to summon them, that’s all. It doesn’t take much time to do it.”

Sanji blinked at Zolu, mouth dropped open in shock. He just...made two swords appear out of thin air. Thin air! How did he even do that? Why was today such a weird day? He was just cooking lunch! It was still early!

“O...kay...well then, uh, why only two? Moss head has three.”

Zolu’s smile faded in favor of glaring at Sanji for the moss head comment, not bothering to attack the cook but clearly showing his displeasure. 

“.........Because this way I can use my other four arms to fight with my fists. I’m more balanced this way. It...just makes more sense to me. I’ll be able to keep all my arms better in control this way. They...I work well. Like this.”

Sanji shrugged, not exactly bothered by the glaring and easily accepting the mediocre explanation. If this is how he worked, then that was fine.

“Whatever you say cap...tain…?”

Sanji paused, a sick feeling filling his stomach at the knowledge that he was partly calling the dumbass swordsman CAPTAIN.

A look of horror came across his face at the realization, a disgusted scream slipping out of him as he ran his fingers through his hair and tugged.

“AAAHHH! I JUST CALLED THE MARIMO CAPTAIN! THAT’S SO WRONG!”

An amused grin spread across Zolu’s face, snorting as he reached out to grip Sanji’s shoulder with one of his arms, trying to calm him down.

“Don’t worry cook! Since I’m an embodiment of Luffy, technically I am captain! Besides, Zoro is first mate, so if Luffy was ever MIA he’d be in charge, so he’s kinda like vice captain! If that time ever came, you’d have to refer to him like that.”

Sanji could only grimace at Zolu, not happy at all with that bit of information. He understands that’s the way it HAS to be. The way it SHOULD be. But he couldn’t help but feel a sense of wrongness for calling anyone other than Luffy...captain. 

It just wasn’t natural.

Sighing, Sanji looked over at a clock by the wall, jumping at the time he saw.

Shit! It was almost time for lunch and he wasn’t done yet!

Whirling around, he grabbed Zolu by one of his arms dragging him towards the door and flinging him out.

“WHATEVER! GO AWAY! IT’S ALMOST TIME FOR LUNCH AND YOU’RE DISTRACTING ME FROM MY COOKING! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR WEIRD FUSING TOGETHER!”

Sanji grumbled, shutting the door behind him and ignoring the loud ‘Shihahaha’ that followed.

Whatever, if they wanted to stay fused together like that for the rest of their lives, he wouldn’t really complain. This Zolu was far more restrained than either of the two that had fused to create him, and Sanji liked that.

Maybe now they wouldn’t have to fish so much in order to keep up their food stock because of Luffy’s eating. 

Sighing to himself, he took a final drag from his cigarette before crushing the small flame into his ash tray, smiling as he got back to his cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDJA LIKE IT?
> 
> HM?
> 
> HM?
> 
> LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID.
> 
> NEXT IS NAMI!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'm more than sure I'll be able to get the next chapter up, like, tomorrow, because I'll have nothing to do and I am so pumped for this story it's ridiculous.
> 
> I'll work super hard on getting it done so!
> 
> Please be patient with me!


End file.
